Blackmarket Affairs
by Raggedydollz
Summary: Sakura disguises herself as a man to find her brother in an underground ring with only MEN members. The thing is, she has to prove herself to a Mob boss and his very very skeptical nephewSyaoran. SS pairing of course!
1. Missing

A/n: I hope you all like this. That's all I have to say.

disclaimer: I don't own CLAMP, Cardcaptor Sakura, or anything like that. I just write the story.

summary: sakura disguises herself as a man to find her brother in an underground ring with only MEN members. the thing is, she has to prove herself to a Mob boss and his very very skeptical nephew(Syaoran). Action/Romance. SS

Chapter One: Missing

Toya leaned against the doorframe, watching his sister sleep soundly. If things were different, she'd have a better life. He could be a better provider. She wouldn't have to work two jobs, and be exausted all the time. _'I'm doing this for us...She deserves it.'_

Besides, what choice did he have? It was either this, or move to some low-down shabby apartment in downtown Tokyo with no heat and barely any food or water. They grew up in this house. It had too many memories to be forclosed on...'_Everything changed when he passed...damn.' _he thought, his heart full of grief.

"This is for our own good. She's a tough one. She'll be fine." Toya whispered to himself, staring at his baby sister. Her 20th birthday was coming up soon, and he'd miss it. Reading the small clock on the wall, he let out a small breath. It was time. Walking over to her bed, he bent down, giving her an air soft kiss.

"Take care, kaijyuu(monster)." He smiled sadly. Then he was gone.

MORNING-10:00AM

An annoying beeping could be heard from the outter perimeter of her sheets. With a growl, Sakura peeked a head through the top of the coverrs. "OH SHIT!!!!" Boucing out of bed, she stumbled into the bathroom, falling over a pile of dirty clothes.

"I'm going to be late! So damn late! Rika is going to KILL me!" She said in a panic, while brushing her teeth. Finally dressed, she grabbed any and everything, throwing it into her bag-lady purse. Running down the stairs, she slipped on her roller blades and literally flew out the window with a distant, "BYE TOYA!"

She reached her job about 45minutes later, pushing the elevator button like a mad woman. "Come on, come on!' She gritted under her teeth. "YOU ARE LATE!" a harsh voice came from behind. Sakura sighed. "I'm sorry Rika."

The burgundy hair, deep blue eyed beauty scoffed. "You know, if you're not going atleast attempt to take your job seriousy then you can forget ever working anywhere for journalism." "Rika, we're secretaries. I want to be a reporter. Doing work for an uptight, liposuctioned, snob like Ruby, doesn't do much for me." Sakura explained. They continued to have this conversation every morning, because every morning, she was late.

"It may just be a job to you, But, Mr. Terada and Ruby go to the Fashionable France Festival every year and I intend to be on that list. And the only reason you got this job is because of Ruby's attraction to your brother and my good word with Mr. Tareda." Rika advised.

"Rika, everyone knows of your little crush on the man, who is TEN years older than you, I might ad?" Sakura retorted with a smirk. Rika blushed but said nothing in responce, so Sakura continued. "Besides, he wouldn't know fashion if it bit him in the ass."

Rika was about to respond when a sleek, smooth voice interupted her. "This from a girl who wears rollerblades to work." Yue said, entering the elevator as it stopped. Sakura rolled her eyes. Yue was smart, sexy, and very determined for his age. He was about Toya's age, with lovely snow blonde hair and ice-blue eyes. He was fierce, and a complete ass but was the director of the whole beauty department for a reasn.

Sakura made an obsene hand gesture with her middle finger, and Yue smirked. "Love you too darling." Rika giggled. Her and Yue got along well because of their interest in fashion. For Sakura, it was hell.

'_Today is going to be a long day...'_ She thought, a small headache beginning to form.

6 HOURS LATER...

By the time she got home, Sakura was past exausted. Her feet hurt, she was sweaty, her hair was a mess and on top of that, she had to write an essay on why exfoiliating your face was important to daily life. Walking past the mailbox, she scanned through it. Most of it was junkmail, all except a regular sized envelope with red letters stating the words "FORECLOSER NOTICE!!????" She screamed aloud. _'Oh God, not the house.'_ She panicked as she read the letter

DEAR KINOMOTO RESIDENCE,

IT IS OUR MOST SINCERE DISPLEASURE TO INFORM YOU THAT YOUR HOUSE WILL BE **FORCLOSED** UPON IN **90 DAYS** STARTING FROM FEBRUARY 1ST 2007. IF DOWNPAYMENT OF $10,000.00 IS NOT MADE IN THE ALOTTED TIME, YOUR HOUSE WILL BE AUCTIONED OFF AND YOU WILL BE EVICTED. PLEASE MAKE A PAYMENT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE TO AVOID ACCURRING INTEREST RATES. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS OR WOULD LIKE TO MAKE A PAYMENT VIA CHECK, DEBIT, CREDIT, OR MONEY ORDER, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO CALL 1999-53030-34

THANK YOU FOR YOU TIME.

SINCERELY,

HOUSING FINANCE CORP. OF JAPAN.

Racing into the house, she screamed her brother's name from the top of her lungs. "TOYA! THIS IS IMPORTANT!" She yelled, banging outside his door. She finally took it upon herself to open it only to reveal him not there.

"Toya?" Sakura said again, her voice completely gone. She went to her room to check her e-mail. Toya loved to leave her messages there. She found two new messages, one from Rika, the other from Kaho. "Nani?" she said completely confused.

Kaho and Touya broke up a year ago and Toya vowed never to speak to her again. He was too heartbroken to even be bothered in other relationships so he cut himself off altogether. He focused on woking and keeping the house. Sakura opened the e-mail only to Sakura, 

_How are you dear? I've missed talking to you so much! I realized that leaving your brother was a mistake and I begged for his forgiveness. Currently he's at my house and we're blush making up._

_He asks that you don't be alarmed by him not coming home today. In fact, I think he'll be over here for most of the week. lol. I hope everything's going well for you._

_I hear you got a new job and that's wonderful. Well, until next time!_

_love, Kaho._

Sakura smiled at the letter. It was good that Toya was back in a relationship with Kaho. She really did make him happy. "He deserves it." She said to herself. Looking at the FORCLOSER notice, Sakura remembered why she needed to talk to him. Taking out her cell, she dialed Kaho's number only to recieve a voicemail.

"Dammit. I have to go over there." She said grabbing her purse. There was no way she was being kicked out of her own home. No way in hell.

------------------ACROSS TOWN

Kaho was busy straightening up her apartment when the doorbell rang. "Just a second!" She called out. Turning down her music, she went to the door asking, "Who is it?"

"It's Sakura!" came a out of breath person from the other side of the door. Kaho paused. "Oh no..." There was no time to pretend, so she just answered. "Hey Skaura! Listen this really isn't a goo-"

"My brother. I need to speak with him. Please. It's very important. I don't care if he's naked with chains on. I need to speak with him." Sakura said, pushing her way through. "Toya?" she called searching the apartment.

"He's not here Sakura." Kaho stated sadly. Sakura came out of the bedroom with a lost look. "But you're e-mail said..."

Kaho nodded. "Yes, i know what the e-mail said. Toya told me to write that so you wouldn't come looking for him. He's...he's gone Sakura." Sakura saw her mouth move, but couldn't comprehend the words. "What do you mean gone?! Toya never goes anywhere without leaving a note!"

Kaho went to her bag and pulled out an envelope addressed to _Cherry Blossom_. "He told me, that if you came looking for him before a week was up, to give you this." Sakura accepted the letter. "Kaho, where is he? He keeps secrets from me, but he could never keep anything from you. I know, you know. Please, this is important."

Kaho sighed, taking a seat on the couch. How could she explain this situation to Sakura? She had made a solumn vow that she wouldn't, and she always kept her word. "Sakura, he'll be back soon. I promise. He's just trying to make a better life for you. He loves you."

"I KNOW!!" Sakura screamed losing her patience with her. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I know." she said more softly, giving Kaho an apologetic look. Kaho nodded in understanding. "Just read the letter Sakura. I'm sure it explains everything." Kaho suggested.

Sakura took a seat in a near by chair, opening the letter. Toya's neat handwriting flowed onto the small sheet of paper.

_Sakura,_

_I know you're probably panicking right now and there is no need to be. I'm completely safe. I'm joing a really good club and becoming a computer programmer. It pays an awefully good salary and we'll be able to keep the house. I know about the forcloser notice that was sent because it's not the first one they have sent. Please don't ask Kaho any questions. I promise I'm closer than you think. I'm right under your feet. I'll be home soon, if God is graceful and my plan is affective. Truth is, there is a lot about me you don't know sis. I'm not perfect. I have to make decisions in order for us to survive. And this is one of them. Don't worry about a thing. I want you to concentrate on being a reporter. Always remember to get the story. Be in on the action. Never let the moments pass you by. AND PLEASE: Be nice to Ruby. I know she's a handful, but she's not...gulp that bad. I'll see you soon. I love you. And if i'm not back in time, Happy 20th birthday._

_all my love, _

_Toya._

Sakura was in tears by the time she got to the end. _He sounded like he was never coming back..._' She thought to herself. Sakura's mind was made up in two seconds. She had to find her brother. He was in some type of danger, or geting himself into danger just for them to have a home. _It's not worth it Toya. Don't be an idiot.'_ She scowled.

Kaho came over ad sat be Sakura, taking her hand. "Sakura, listen-" "Where is he Kaho." Sakura demanded, looking over the note again, trying to gather up clues. Kaho squeezed Sakura's hand. "I made a promise to him that i would not get you involved. I promised Sakura. He loves you." "And you love him too." Sakura accused.

Kaho swallowed hard. "Yes, i do love him, but that's not the point." "THE POINT IS, I don't want my brother to die Kaho. I know you don't either. You know he's doing something dangerous. You know where he is! Please just tell me!" Sakura screamed in tears.

Kaho glanced at picture of her and Toya a long time ago. Sakura was right. She didn't want anything bad to happen to such a wonderful man. Someone who treated her with nothing but kindness. "The Underground. But tha's all I'm going to say." Kaho said quietly.

"Thank you Moonbell." Sakura gave her a hug before she took off. Kaho gave a sad smile at her retreating figure. "Welcome Cherry blossom."

NEXT DAY-WORK 10:00AM

Sakura arrived at work surprisingly on time. She met Rika at her desk. Rika frowned. "What's wrong Sakura?" Sakura hadn't gotten much rest last night, but she couldn't do much until the morning. But she did try to find out what the underground was.

"Why would something be wrong?" Sakura tried to play it off. Rika crossed her arms, giving Sakura a head to toe sweep. "Well for one, you're wearing Jimmi Chues designer heals, your hair is neat AND the most important thing, you're on time for work."

Sakura couldn't hold back her tears any longer as they formed small pools in her eyes. "I think my brother is in trouble." She sniffled. Rika's mouth dropped. "What? How do you know that sweetie? Where is he?"

Taking a seat, Sakura shrugged helplessly. "I don't know, but I know something bad has happened." "Oh honey, you don't know that. I'm sure he's fine." Rika tried to soothe her friend. Sakura shook her head. "No, Toya just up and left. And on top of that, he lied about where he was going, which isn't like him at all!"

"Well did he give any clues to where he was?" Rika asked, now fully concerned herself. Sakura sighed. "He said in his goodbye note, that he was right under my feet. Then his ex-girlfriend Kaho said that he was with the underground. I tried looking it up but it had vague discription of anything with the underground online. Do you know what it is?" she asked.

Rika shook her head 'no'. "But, I think i know someone who does. Follow me."

The two ladies in distress made their way to the news rooms five three levels up. "Where are we going?" Sakura asked. Rika pointed to the room on the right. She knocked on the door, then opened to reveal a young cute hipster playing his video games whiles listening to tupac.

"TAKASHI!" Rika screamed over the music. Takashi jumped at her presence but paused his music and video games. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me one day Rika." He stated, trying to give off a sexy expression. Rikka rolled her eyes.

"Not even in your dreams." Rika stated, seemingly bored. "We need to know what the Underground is." Sakura finally spoke up. Takashi laughed. "A pair of makeup junkies want to know about the underground?" He couldn't contain his laughter.

Being offended, Rika took the liberty of smacking him upside the head since Sakura didn't know him too well. "Just tell us what it is idiot."

Takashi simmered down, controlling himself. Rika's smacks were no joke. "OUCH! Damn Rika! The Underground is basically where the BlackMarket is located." Sakura looked confused. "I thought the blackmarket wasn't in an actual place. Just the term was used."

Takashi shook his head. "That's what they tell everyone to keep the government and spies off their back. If it's not an actual location, then it can't be found right?" Rika agreed. "Right." "Wrong!" Takashi sing-songed.

"So where is it then?" Sakura asked need to know like her life depended on it. It did. Takashi shrugged. "Who knows? There are shops set up everywhere. Organization are international."

Rika thought for a moment before asking, "Well how do you become apart of the blackmarket?" Takashi smiled. "You need to have a trade. Something worth selling, or make people think it's worth something anyways. And on the black market, everything has a price, and I do mean EVERYTHING." he emphasized by looking Rika up and down seductively.

Rika frowned. "That's just sick." Sakura took a seat in an open chair. "I need you to find the location of the BlackMarket." Takashi's easy going face paled. "No. The blackmarket is a dangerous game to get into chick. It's a free trade enterprize but it's organized and maintained by Tokyo's most ruthless criminals. You don't want to get mixed into it with those kinds of people."

"Takashi please," Sakura pleaded, "my brother is down there. I don't know where he is or what he's doing, but i don't think he has much time left. " Takashi looked sympathetic towards her situation. "Look I'm sorry, but-" "Takashi," Rika interupted. "Please, help us."

"Even if I could get you down there, you could only trade. If your brother is in any type of serious trouble, then he's mixed in with the Matsumoto Elites. A dangerous Mob group not to be triffled with. And their club, is made of MEN ONLY."

Rika's face was horrified. "Sakura, what are you going to do?" Takashi looked just as sad. "Nothing she can do unless she can hide those beautiful breasts of hers. " Sakura looked defeated. _He's right, there's no way in hell I can get into their boundries...unless...' _

Sakura glanced at her long hair and suddenly smiled. "Takashi, you are a genius!" Takashi smiled. "I know i am! Uh..about what?" Rika looked abosolutely lost. "Sakura, what are you thinking?"

Sakura had no time to explaine. "I need to find Yue. Of all people I know he can help." She jumped out of her chair, racing to the elevator, Rika right on her heels.

----------------

"You want to WHAT?!" Yue and Rika said in unison. Sakura nodded vigorously. "Yes, I want to be a boy. Yue, I need you to make me a man."

After explaining the situation, Yue understood Sakura's desperate need to find her brother BUT this was ridiculous. "Sakura, there is a big difference with being a tomboy and a man." "Yes, Sakura. This is too dangerous. And Terada is not going to approve of a rookie investigative reporter going in with little to no experience." Rika tried to reason,but to now avail. Sakura had made up her mind.

"Look, Toya is all I have. Mom died when I was three. My father just past last year. And now Toya is in grave danger. I cannot and WILL NOT just sit back and watch the remainder of my family die. I don't...I don't want to be alone. Either way, I'm going, with or without your help, so I'll ask once more...PLEASE HELP ME." Sakura confessed softly.

Yue sighed. "Rika, call Lauren and have her bring me some cellophane, get Chiharu up here for some measurements, I need Ryan for her hair, and call my pastor because this is going to take a miracle. " Rika jotted everything down. "Yes sir!"

EOC----

Well, what do you think? I know the summary doesn't tell alot, but i want to use as many cardcaptor characters as possible. I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes i've made. But please continue reading. This story is rated R but I bet you're wondering, "HOW THE HELL IS THAT SO IF SAKURA'S A MAN?!!!!" lol. just watch and find out.


	2. the transformation

Black Market Affairs

Chapter Two: The Transformation

After three hours of makeup artists, measurements, clothes adjustments and colaborating, Sakura was almost done. Yue glanced at Chiharu. "Exactly how did you hide her breasts again?" At that point, everyone in the beauty department was informed on the new project, assumably for the magazine, but only Chiharu, Rika, and Yue knew the truth.

Chiharu wiggled her glasses and began to explaine. "Well I did a few calculations and I did her bodyweight ( x) the height and compasity of her immune system-minus that of the average male and then ( / ) by the number of molecules in-" "IN ENGLISH PLEASE." Yue stressed.

"Oh, sorry." Chiharu said. Sakura giggled at her cute geekiness. "I basically added more weight to her clothing and after the celophane you added, i just gave her more of a chest." She explained. Yue shrugged. "Well honey, you sure don't lookin like no woman. Tha'ts for damn sure."

Sakura was about to look in the mirror, when Rika blocked it. "Uh uh. There's still one more opstical. Ryan?" Ryan approached Sakura with scissors. Sakura's eyes buldged. "Wait! How short are we talkin' here? I mean, I wasn't planning on cutting my hair."

Yue rolled his eyes. "Sakura, please. The Hippie stage is over and we can't convince anyone, especially Terada, with your crown and glory flowing like a barbie doll." Sakura looked skeptical.. Yue turned to Rika. "Hold her down."

Rika ran to Sakura, sitting on her, pinning her hands to the chair. "Do it Ryan!" Rika shrieked. Sakura tried to get up and run but Rika was stronger than she looked. From the side, Sakura watched in absolute horror as long locks of her beautiful hair fell to the floor.

After 15minutes, Ryan smiled. "Perfect. Girlfriend, I'd date you." He spun the chair around to the mirror. Sakura barely recognized herself. Her golden hazel locks were replaced by shaggy cuts. The makeup was incredible. She even had a 5o'clock shadow!

"Wow." She wispered. "Wow is right." Yue repeated. "Now we have to go see Terada." Sakura nodded. "You honestly think he'll buy it?" she asked as her, Yue and Rika filed into the elevator. Yue and Rika answered together, "NO."

-----------------------------------------------------

Terada went through files on his desk. Stories that hadn't been published without his consent. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." He called burried in his work trying to find a story worth while.

Yue entered along with Rika, and someone else he wasn't familiar with. " Good afternoon sir." Yue said casually. "Good Afternoon Yue. How's the beautiful world?" He stated. Yue smirked. "Beautiful."

Terada gave a soft smile to Rika, who blushed. "This is our new up and coming journalists, Sa-" Rika introduce but was cut off by a kick. Yue gave her a meaningful eye. Gazing at the young man, Terada waited. "Well...? Do you have a name young man?"

Sakura said the first name that came from her mouth. " Jiro." Terada gave him a questioning look but excused it. "Welcome to the news industry Jiro. So what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

Yue sighed '_Here goes nothing...'_ "Well..." "We want to support Jiro in doing an investigative piece on the black market." Rika blurted out. Terada frowned. "A rookie? Doing investigative journalism? Absolutely not! Yue, you of anyone know this."

Yue nodded. "Of course, that's why I brought his file." He took out a manilla evelope. "His file?" Rika questioned. Yue kicked her again. Sakura spoke out, trying to sound as manly as possible. "Sir, there's no need to-"

"You have an impressive file here Mr. Aomori." Terada stated looking over the file. "A piece on the black market, huh? Well I tell you what. If it's a sucess, then it's on the printer. If it's not, you're unemployed."

Terada handed Yue back the file and Yue nodded before they all dismissed themselves. The three waited till the elevator was closed before anyone spoke. "Whose file was that?" Sakura asked. Whoever it was had to be quite a journalist. '_One of the best.' _ She thought.

"It was mine." Yue said, not looking at them. Both Rika and Sakura were shocked. "Really?" Rika asked. "I thought you only knew about beauty." Yue smirked. "Well that just proves how small your mind really is. No, once apon a time, I had a nack for the action pieces." He smiled to himself.

"What happened?" Sakura found herself asking. This was her life. How anyone could trade such a good job to be a beauty editor was beyond her. Yue gave her a small smile. "I found my calling. After two years of seeing how powerful the truth can be, after being put in danger so many times, I find the fake world of glamour comforting." he explained.

"Oh." Sakura mouthed.

-----------------------------------------------------

Takashi was knee deep in his writing for the magazine when there came a knock on the door. "Yeah." he said, glancing to see Rika and some dude. "Wassup man?" he called, not taking his eyes off the computer.

"Hi." the voice called that didn't belong to Rika. Takashi turned to see Rika giggling. "Takashi it's Sakura! She's a guy now." Rika explained. "Holy SHIT!" Takashi jumped. "What happened to your tits? Wha...your hair!" he couldn't believe the guy that was in front of him now was a girl less than 3 hours ago.

"But how?!" He asked. Sakura laughed. "Makeup works wonders. And I have on this disappearing act wonder bra." He nodded. "I'll say. Is that why you bolted out of here?" Rika nodded. "Yeah, she's gonna be investigative reporter, but she's really trying to find her brother."

Sakura took a seat. "Takashi, I know you think it's dangerous, but I need to find him. I know you know where the Underground is. You have connections. Help me get in." Takashi glanced at his computer then back at Sakura.

"Look Sakura, you have to be be inconspicuious. The blackmarket is not a place where someone wants to be remembered. Trust me. There are few friends, alot of enemies, and everyone down there is trying to get ahead. The more noticible you make yourself, the deeper you get into the game."

"But that's the only way I can get to Toya. He's too smart to be a common hustler." Sakura reasoned. Takashi sighed. "Damn. Well if you're gonna go brave the the dangerous, you're going to need a connection. And just like a dail-up connection or anything with a telephone, you need a number."

"This is so cool! Like hacking into the Matrix!" Rika squeeled. Takashi laughed. Sakura just smiled. 

"How do I get a connection?" Sakura asked. Takashi glanced at the computer. "From the other side. Usually, the black market doesn't monitor those who are just scanning, but if you want a connection inside, you dial this number."

Takashi turned off his computer and another screen came up. The screen asked for the name and number. Takashi typed in 'CLOWREED'. "What's your cell phone number? It's a privacy based policy so no one will know it's your cell and information unless you tell them." explained.

Sakura gave him the number. "4503-094. Who's CLOWREED?" Takashi gave a dark smile "One of the four Fathers of the Elites. Only true blackmarketeers know that much. Everyone else is merely merchandise. You'll be getting a call sometime tonight, maybe 12, with a single ring and no number. Be sure to ANSWER IT. Once it is answered, you'll recieve a text message with your connection number. and instructions to the blackmarket. After that, it's all you."

"What if she misses the call?" Rika beat Sakura to the question. One ring is hardly enough time to answer. Takashi shrugged. "I don't know. I answered." Sakura nodded, knowing this was the point of no return.

"I need your help on one more thing." Sakura said sweetly. Takashi shuddered. "Don't do that...you sound weird." Sakura laughed. " I need you to teach me...how to be a man." "What?!" He questioned.

"Well I walk and talk like a gurl. I don't know how to be a guy." Sakura explained. Takashi shugged. "Okay. Well first, it's the way you sit..."

-------------------------------------

Sakura got home, tired as all hell. The house seemed too quiet instead of the comfortable silence it usually was. She felt alone. "Oh Toya. Where are you?" She knew she wouldn't get that answer until later on tonight. She decided to go to her room and take a small nap.

Yue had given her instructions on how to transform, showing her how to use the make up to look more manly, but when it washed off, or when she took off the clothes and disappearing bra, she looked like Sakura. With a pretty hippi-boy/new age haircut that didn't compliment her face at all.

"Well Sakura...you said you could do it...let's hope you're right." She claimed to herself, staring into the mirror. Running herself a bath, she got ready to soak. Then her cell phone rang.

EOC--so The plot thickens.. Sakura's a boy! and what's going to happen? Is she going to get to her phone in time or will she have to find another way? I hope i'm not boring you all. I'm getting to the good parts in the next chapter. I know this one was kind of short, but i wanted to get her transformation out the way.

till next time.


	3. The Underground

A/n: Hope you like the third chapter. things may get a little confusing, but everything will come out right.

Chapter Three: The Underground

Sakura jumped, running to the bedroom where her purse. She picked up the pink cell phone, shouting into it. "HELLO? HELLO?" she said frantically. By that time the phone had stopped ringing. "Oh no. I can't believe I missed it! What am I going to do?" She whined.

Sluggishly heading back to the bathroom, she turned off the bath water and just sat on the toilet stool. _'My one chance to save Toya, and I blew it.'_ She thought miserably. Standing up, she started to take her clothes off when the phone started vibrating. Sakura glanced at it with much distain, but opened it anyway. She had recieved a text message. Not thinking much of it, she opened the text, thinking it was from Rika. It wasn't.

Text: _The subway stations take a ten minute break around 2:00AM. The tracks will be clear. Head to the lower east side of Tokyo-BRING NO ONE WITH YOU. You have exactly three minutes after 2:00AM to get to manhole X. Follow the tunnel._

Sakura smiled. There was an angel watching over her. Checking the time on her phone, she saw that it was only 10 minutes past 7. She had plenty of time. A strain of relief waved over her, and she finsihed underdressing and soaked in her tub. "Toya, I'm on my way."

-----------------5 HOURS LATER...

Sakura bounced out of her bed, beating the alarm. It was almost too ironic that she would be so happy about putting herself in grave danger, that it was hilarious. She changed her clothes and make up, which took about an hour when done perfectly.

"Takashi said that men...oh damn, what did she say?"Sakura asked herself frustrated. For the life of her, she couldn't figure out what it was that Takashi said that men never did.

Shrugging, she grabbed her purse and headed out the door. When she was at her mailbox it dawned on her. "Oh yeah...the purse thing..." A little embarrased, Sakura quickly went back to the house, only bringing her cellphone and cash. No identity, and NO makeup.

The lower east side of Tokyo was a place that few smart people ventured out. Essessive crime-rate, escalating homeless, and diseased infested rats ran rapid. But Sakura sucked it up, remembering she was now a man. Men were less prone to sexual harassment...right?

She remained to keep straight ahead, following the instructions on the text message when a group of prostitutes came by. Sakura didn't notice at first, but Takashi said that ALL MEN looked. It was one of those natural nasty habits. And besides, when she didn't look up, one of them called her "SEXY."

Sakura paused, taking in the group of low-life women for the first time. They were teenagers! Barely seven or eighteen, selling their bodies! How men found this attractive, was beyond her. But non the less...she answered.

"Yeah?" Sakura spoke up in the manliest voice she could muster. The most "developed" of the group of four answered him. "Lookin' for a good time?" She purred.

"Aren't you like 15?" Sakura asked with disgust. The attractive youngster rolled her eyes. "What are you, my father?! You wanna get in on this action or not?" She smacked rudely, then sweetly said, "I bet you do. I'm sure you have a deykai chinco."

It took all her womanly instincts not to protest. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Not interested! Keep it movin." The young girls muttered disrespectful remarks under their breath but started to leave.

Sakura glanced at her cellphone to check the time. 12:45am. Shit. If she didn't hurry, she'd never get to the station in time. Then it hit her. She didn't know where the station was. She had been walking in circles for the past 20 minutes. Turning back to the prostitutes-in-training, she cleared her throat calling out, "WAIT."

The leader of the group turned her head. "I knew you wanted this!" She smirked triumphantly. "How much do you charge?" Sakura asked. The leader shrugged. "Depends. A blow job is 50 yin, a jack-off 30, but anything more is 100 and over."

Sakura gave a skeptical _'You've got to be kidding' _look. The leader looked to the side, slightly fidgeting with her dress. She had just made up those prices in her head and Sakura knew it. This girl didn't know what the hell she was doing. Feeling a bit sympathetic, Sakura sighed.

"Look, I don't want shit but some directions. I've give you 25yin if you tell me where the Subway Station is." The leader stared back a bit confused, then shrugged. "Make it fifty and I'll take you myself." "Deal." Sakura stated. She knew that men weren't this nice on this side of town, but she didn't have time to win an oscar at the moment. She needed to complete a mission.

The leader spoke to the group of girls, and then they parted. The young girl walked up to Sakura with a practiced "seductive" smile. "Hi! My name is Nikki and I'll be your Tokyo Tourguide!" She grabbed Sakrua's hand and dragged her down the alley towards their destination.

---

They had been walking for a couple of blocks, not much conversation between them. Finally, Sakura got the urge to ask, "So what's your story?" Nikki looked somewhat suprised that anyone would take any interest in her other than for sexual pleasures.

"Well, I used to love school. I attended a private school and made good grades. I was kind of a dork Loved writing about fantasy." Nikki laughed. " I wore these big coke bottle glasses and was secretly had a crush on my newspaper editor." Sakura nodded. "So...how did such a smart girl end up here?"

Nikki snorted. "My parents. I was on something like a scholarship. Not really. I applied to this school and lied on my application and they found out. I knew they wouldn't except me if they knew the real story of how my dad died of a massive heart attack and my mom works nights at the hospital. Me and my mom never too much got along. It was always my dad that was the peacekeeper. After he died, things sort of fell apart. So I decided to leave. And here I am-at your service."

Sakura just stared. _Someone so young has been through so much. _she thought sadly. Nikki nudged her. "Hey, what about you?" Sakura mentally paused. She couldn't tell the whole truth b/c she wasn't herself. She was a man.

"Well," She tried to sound as hardcore as some thug off the streets. " Well, my mom died when I was three. My dad died a year ago. My brother's missing, and I'm just trying to make it big in this world. It's not easy being a man you know." Sakura fought the instinct to roll her eyes on her own remark. Luckily, Nikki did.

"Are you serious? Men don't have any hardships. If it's not given to you, you take it. If you're not working, you blame it on society. You never take responsibility. Men are all pigs!" Nikki huffed furiously.

"Not all men." Sakura murmored thinking about Toya. "No, Nikki. Some men are really good." "Like you?" Nikki suggested. Sakura came out of her lonely trance. "What?"

"Well, yeah. "Nikki giggled nervously. "You're the first man I've run into on the lower east side with manners. You didn't want my body and you've even tried to get to know me. It's a rare thing to find someone with such kindness. For a moment, I thought you were like...a trans-sexual."

At that remark, Sakura burst into fits of laughter. '_If only she knew!' _"Trust me Nikki everyone's got a feminine side. Some are just better at hiding it than others."

------

The train station was deserted except for a bum on the corner. Nikki frowned. "Well...this is it. I dunno why someone would want to be here. It's only used every hour or so and is the slowest train. They don't run that often."

Sakura took a look around. The place looked like a rat infested junk yard. Trash everywhere of course, but it was a distinct horrific smell that she couldn't quite pin point. Turning to Nikki, she gave her 200 yin.

Nikki was completely confused. "Why so much? The agreement was just fifty." Sakura shrugged. "The rest is for your friends who followed us here, trying to protect you." She pointed to the corner where four other gurls stood behind the large trash cans.

Nikki sighed, damn near tears. "Damn them. Thanks Mr...?" Sakura coughed. "It's um...The name is Saru." Nikki nodded. "I'll remember that. Thanks." She gave a small salute and disappeared with her group of friends.

Sakura looked for a sewage passage. A train had arrived ten minutes after Nikki had left, annoucing that it was the last train until 2:13AM. Glancing at her watch, she checked the time. "2:00AM. It's time." Jumping down onto the tracks, she saw where the sewer with turning lock. She tried turning it left, then right. It was too tight and she was looking like a wimp being that she was such a MAN and all.

One of the homeless men peered over the edge. "Are you trying to die lad?" Frustrated, Sakura blurted out, "Mind yours old timer!" Suddenly the floor began to rumble. The old man looked panicked. "Get up here! The train's coming."

"What are you talking about? They just announced there wouldn't be another one till 2:13. It's only 2:01." Sakura explained tiredly. The old man didn't look convinced. " There's no time! I can see the headlights."

Sakura looked down the dark tunnel and saw a soft glow and a bigger rumble. The trash vibrated. "NO! I need to get down here! PLEASE!" "NO son! Too many people have died trying to get to the underground!" He advised frantically.

"What?!" Sakura asked. He knew? If he knew about the underground, then he must know how to get in. "PLEASE, If you want to help, tell me how to open it!" The train's horn blew. The old man's sweaty face froze. Then he shook his head. He had seen too man men die this way.

"Turn it hard to the right and yank it back to the left and LIFT with all your strength!" He shouted, the train's horn making it hard to hear. Sakura nodded, catching it. She yanked to the right, then the left and lifted like she was pulling the weight of the world. It lifted.

The train horn screamed in her ears. She wasn't going to make it. Jumping down the hole, she grabbed the door, slamming it behind her. The old man didn't see anything. He waited to the train cleared. He didn't see blood, or hear broken metal. The young man had made it. "Tha'ts a first. Thank God."

-----------------------------------------

Sakura let go of the bar falling into the sewage. "Eww!" She shrieked. There was an echoing coming from the dark tunnel. Music. She began to walk slowly in the direction of the sound. After a moment she heard voices.

"I must be close." she whispered to herself. Rounding another ben, she came to the end of the tunnel at an opening. Dim green lights lit up the...city?! No, she couldn't possibly be in the city because she was underground. But it was true. People roamed the streets, hustlers trying to make a dishonest buck and there seemed to be a party at every corner.

Stepping out the tunnel, she felt a hand wrap closely around her neck. A brute fellow began to choke her, giving her a head to toe sweep. "ID number." he commanded harshly. Sakura didn't know the ID number so she simply handed him her phone. Besides, with her being choked, she couldn't speak anyways.

The bodygaurd read the text message and gave a slight nod, releasing her. "Welcome to the Underground." With that, he walked off.

Sakura glanced around, trying to get a make of the place. She mostly saw city life. Everyone wore all black and had a cell phone. She took look down at her clothing. She stook out like a sore thumb. "Oh great." she mumbled.

"You new here aren't ya?" A wisecrack voice called from behind. Sakura turned to see a very beautiful young lady. She had the hair of coal, soft on the eyes, a really beautifully structured face. Her all black business woman outfit with gucci shoes set the profile that she was someone of higher ranking in the Underground.

"Yeah." Sakura tried to muster with a rugged expression. The black beauty nodded. "All newbies are uncordinated. My name's Tomoyo. I'm the Welcome Committee, so to speak. Are you here for the position?"

"Position?" Saru asked. Tomoyo stared with a raised brow. "Yes. The Fourth Wing position." Saru played this off extremely well. "Yeah I am. When do I start?" "First you have intiation. And if Mr. Reed thinks you're worthy, then you'll be considered for the position."

"So what do I do in the mean time?" Saru asked. Tomoyo shrugged. "Tour the city. It's a bull 12 blocks of the Underground. I'll be in touch." She walked off, not giving him time to respond.

--------

Wondering the streets, Saru checked out the different stores and variations of merchandise. Anything you could possibly imagine was down here. Animals, clothes, jewelry, cars, prostitutes, electronics...All of it was for sale. She now understood what Takashi meant. While looking at the puppies, Another person bumped into her.

"Oh excuse me!" The male voice called. Sakura once again turned around to meet with a kind-hearted face. "No problem man." The stranger smiled. "You're new right? I'm Yukito. Program hacker. Anything you need, I got."

Saru nodded. "I'm applying for a job." Yukito smirked. "Oh really? Which one? There are hundreds down here." Saru shrugged. "Um...Fourth Wing?" Sakura noticed how pale Yukito's face went before it went back to normal. She also noticed how cute he was. '_He seems like a nice guy...FOCUS SAKURA.'_

"Well good luck with that." Yukito coughed. Saru nodded."Thanks. So...any food joints around here?" Yukito's smile grew big. "I know the perfect place."

The two walked around for a minute, talking about different subjects including women. Sakura had never had so much fun being a boy. That is until she spotted _him._ Sakura double taked a look to her right, spotting, "Toya." she whispered. He was dressed in all black, suited up nicely, conversating with a group of men who were heavily gaurded.

"Who?" Yukito asked. Sakura didn't hear anything. racing towards the group, she tried to catch up with them, almost losing herself in the crowd. She reached the steps of a huge building, only to feel a powerful blow knock the wind out of her.

One of their bodygaurds had taken a low blow to her stomache, making Sakura fall to her knees. She winced in pain, looking up at the bodygaurd who stood over her defensively. Her eyes met with Toya's and for a split second, he thought she could see right through her disguise. Part of her wanted it. She wanted him to know it was her. To tell her everything's going to be okay. But she knew it wouldn't happen. Yue took too much pride in his work. The make up worked wonders.

"What shall I do with the runt Master Li. Dispose of him?" The gaurd asked his boss. Saru met the gaze of a man with auburn eyes, shady brown eyes. He looked plain evil.His face showed no emotion but distaste and annoyance.

Sakura watched him watch her. He was very handsome, even if a cold hearted bastard. She began to wonder who he was, but thought better of it. HE was none of her concern, Toya was. But still, she couldn't help noticing that his features and body complimented each other very well. He had to have plenty of girlfriends. Women who would kill to be by his side.

The gold-eyed tyrant shook his head no. "Leave him be. He's no one of importance. Besides we're late." The group continued to leave, with Toya in the middle, now talking with the gold-eyed monster. The bodygaurd gave Saru a warning look before leaving.

Yukito came to his aid. Saru let him help him up, but declined the nurses' assistance. "Who the fuck was that?!" Saru asked with rage. Yukito scoffed. "Those were the Elites. Mr.Reed's council and close personell. They travel in packs like the dogs they are."

"The Elites huh?" Saru asked." Hey Yukito, what's a Fourth Wing?" 'Yukito swallowed, an uneasy frown creeped upon his nice features. "Well..."

a/n: So yes, Sakura made it to the underground. I didn't misspell Sakura's name for Saru. In the underground, everyone must remember that she's a MAN. It doesn't sound too realistic if I'm constantly calling her "SAKURA" all the time. But Saru/ Sakura are one in the same. It's just depending on who s/he comes in contact with.


End file.
